


Fantasy

by Minsugageniousjjangjjangmanboongboong



Category: bts
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Child Abuse, Dark and Twisted, Drug Abuse, M/M, Mental Disorder, Smut in the future, criminal/ex con, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsugageniousjjangjjangmanboongboong/pseuds/Minsugageniousjjangjjangmanboongboong
Summary: Park Jimin and min Yoongi have grown up in foster care. Jimin had always been an easy child. He made his curfew, he was respectful and well behaved.But Yoongi wasn't so easy. He was an angry young boy and his anger only boiled more and more as he grew older.  He started to misbehave and became violent many times. He had been in jail a few times as a juvenile and had done horrible things. They had been separated and lost complete contact when Jimin was only 12 years old and both of the boys seemed to take a turn for the worst. Yoongi became more troublesome and was arrested, but that wasn't really Jimin's style. So instead, he just became an introvert and shut himself away from the world.Both of the boys lost their way and each other, and didn't think there was any way back.It's 10 years after the two friends have been separated. Neither are in a very good place but neither know how to make things any better. What happens when the right people barge in and make it their missions to save the two lonely boys? Can they save him or will min Yoongi end up dead in the gutter? Will he open Jimin's heart again or will Jimin forever be alone and cave in on himself?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> |CONTAINS|  
> • Mature language  
> • Mature themes that may be trigger for some viewers  
> • Mentions of self harm and/or depression  
> • Mentions of underage drug and alcohol abuse  
> • Violence and abuse  
> • Sexual themes not suitable for younger audiences  
> • Others to be listed later
> 
> Chapters will always contain a content warning in case one specific theme triggers you but you still enjoy the story. Otherwise, please enjoy this story to the fullest extent.

**WARNING** : _**Child abuse, sexual assault, mentions of drugs and alcohol, violence, language**_

 

Jimin heard the front door creak open and sat up in his bed immediately. He glanced at the dark hallway and noticed the shadow formed in his doorway. It wasn't Yoongi. It wasn't his little brother. And it wasn't the young boy who had arrived the night before. No, it was his foster father. And just like every time he saw his foster father, he was immediately terrified and hid under the blankets in hopes that the man would just leave him alone and go back to sleep. But of course, that didn't happen.

 

"Park, I know you're awake." The older man said. Jimin felt the hot tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want the man in his room. He wished he could have shared with Yoongi. The man never hurt Yoongi the way he would hurt Jimin. But then again, the man also found a better way to hurt Yoongi if he misbehaved.

 

"I was a good boy, sir. Please don't hurt me." Jimin cried out in a barely audible whisper.

 

The man chuckled. "I wasn't gonna hurt you Park. I just wanted to show you something." The man told, ripping the blankets off of the tiny boy. Jimin immediately began shaking uncontrollably.

 

He didn't care what the man wanted to show him. He just wanted him out of the room and away from him. He wanted Min Yoongi. The man grabbed Jimin's arm and pulled him closer, the small boy just falling into a heap beside him. He pulled him off the bed and stood him in front of his lap, holding his hands so he couldn't run off. Jimin had tears threatening to spill at any moment but he tried to hold them back and prove that he was a man. He was gonna be brave this time and not cry. He would show the man that he was wrong about him. He wasn't just a sad, pathetic little boy. He was a big, strong man. That man would see.

 

The man raised his hand to embrace Jimin's left cheek and the child flinched out of instinct. But it didn't seem to affect the man, as he only continued to run his fingers across the soft skin. He pulled Jimin's head closer and kissed his cheek in what the man had convinced him was a friendly and loving peck.

 

"I promise it will feel really nice. But only if you behave." He told the young boy. "Can you behave for me, Park?" He then asked in a more taunting kind of voice. He knew how much Jimin love being known as a good boy and he always wanted to test how far he could push Jimin before he would break and push back.

 

Jimin nodded his head slowly and hesitantly. He wanted to be a good boy but he had a feeling in his gut that he wouldn't like whatever the older man had for him. The last time, the man said he had a lollipop for him. But Jimin had very quickly found himself with his foster fathers privates in his mouth and choking him to the point that he couldn't breathe and almost passed out from the lack of oxygen. So no, he wasn't so willing to just believe that the man had something he would like.

 

The man began to slide Jimin's pyjama bottoms off and they fell to the floor. Jimin immediately tried to hide his body parts. But the man stopped him from covering himself. "Let me see, Park!" He demanded in a firm voice. Jimin squeaked in fear but still complied, not wanting to make the older man angry. He knew that the foster father was not a happy person when angry. Min Yoongi had found that out many times. And Jimin didn't want to be the next.

 

So, he removed his hands from his genitalia and cover his face instead, embarrassed and scared. "Ah, good boy, Park. Now, let me reward you." He told him.

 

The man crawled off the bed and went on his knees before grabbing the boys manhood. Jimin gasped and looks down before trying to pull away but the man grabbed his hips and held him in place so he could do what he wanted. Jimin cried out for his friend to help him but he heard nothing in response.

 

The man did what he wanted before spanking Jimin's bottom and sending him back to bed then leaving the room. Jimin lied in his bed for hours, sobbing. He had been helpless the whole time. His foster father did what he wanted and Jimin was too weak to stop him. Just like the last time, he was just a weak little boy. The man was right about him. Jimin wasn't strong or brave. He wasn't a man. And he was pathetic. And nobody would save him. Jimin called for Yoongi but the other never came.

 

If Yoongi couldn't help him, who could?

 

•••          •••          •••

 

Yoongi slammed the door as he stepped into the house. He was suspended from school again.

 

"What the fuck did you do this time, you little piece of shit?!" His foster father yelled at him. But Yoongi ignored him and went to go straight to his room. The older man grabbed his forearm and yanked him back, the smaller nearly falling from the force. "Hey, I asked you a question!" He bellowed angrily.

 

Yoongi pulled himself out of the man grasped and rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone and let me cool down." He mumbled out. He was very worked up. His day seemed like a nightmare that he wished he could wake from but knew he never would. At nine years old, his entire life was his nightmare. And he had been trying to wake up for the last three years that he had lived with his temperamental foster parents.

 

"Get your ass back here and talk with me like a man!" The man yelled at him. But Yoongi ignored him and attempted to go to his room again. So the man grabbed him and hit him across the face. "Do as you're fucking told!"

 

Yoongi struggled to get away and when the man held him so he couldn't, it only triggered the young boy to become violent. He shoved the man and kicked him to get away. The man grunted in pain before he grabbed the boy by the hair, yanked him to the ground and hoofed him in the stomach with all his might. Yoongi screeched in pain, certain he had heard something crunch, and curled himself into the fetal position.

 

The man grabbed him by the hair again as he knelt down to the child's level. "Next time, you do as I say, you got that?!" He told through clenched teeth. Yoongi simply nodded, afraid he couldn't speak. The man gave a sickeningly sweet smile before pulling the boy up and pushing him to his room.

 

Yoongi groaned at the pain he was in every time he tried to move but refused to shed a tear. He wouldn't let the man know that he had won, never.

 

Yoongi was thrown onto his bed and the man slammed the door closed before locking it from the outside, something that happened to Yoongi quite frequently. He went to find a more comfortable place on the thin mattress and instead was greeted with the churning of his stomach and the need to empty his gut. He coughed, whining quietly at the pain it caused, then began to shake and vomit violently. It didn't take long for the child to collapse in his own puke and loose consciousness.

 

When he awoke, the sky was dark. The house was silent. Yoongi figured that everyone had fallen asleep and wished he could just sleep away his torment too. Suddenly, Yoongi felt very hungry. He went to sit up but felt an immediately horrendous pain in his abdomen. He laid back down, knowing he was lying in his vomit. He could feel the once squishy substance that had dried on his neck and in his hair. He could smell it too, the scent making him feel nauseous once again. But he bit back the feeling of hunger and nausea and just laid there.

 

"Yoongi!" He heard Jimin's voice calling for help. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, just a gurgling sound in his throat that gave a metallic taste on his tongue. "Yoongi, please." Jimin's voice pleaded once again. And Yoongi tried again but he couldn't make a sound.

 

Yoongi knew that their foster father was up to something with Jimin and he knew that it wasn't good. He could hear by the fear and desperation in Jimin's voice. Jimin had told him what the older man had forced him to do a few weeks ago and immediately thought that he was doing the same thing again.

 

Yoongi tried to get up but slumped back to the floor in a heap, pain taking over his body. He crawled his way over to the door and reached up to grab the doorknob. He couldn't reach it though, not from his position on the floor. He heard Jimin's voice one more time and it broke his heart. The man was doing something to him and he wanted to help but he couldn't even move.

 

How would he help even if he managed to get out of his room? He was useless. He had promised Jimin a long time ago that he would protect him no matter what. And yet, here he was, lying on the floor like a useless piece of garbage while the old man did lord knows what to Jimin. Yoongi was wrong. He couldn't protect himself. He couldn't protect Jimin. He couldn't protect Jimin's little brother. And he couldn't protect his own.

 

If he wasn't able to serve as their protector then what purpose did he serve? Was it that he was meant to be the old man's punching bag whenever he was too drunk to remember his own name? Was he to be the woman's little errand boy who would go fetch her drug pickups when she was too high to walk on her own? Or was he meant to be just some child who was abandoned and forgotten because he really was as useless as everyone around him said?

 

Yoongi felt tears in his eyes. The old man had won again. _But_ _at_ _least_ _he_ _doesn't_ _know_ _he_ _won_. Yoongi thought to himself, trying to score back a slight bit of pride.

 

He felt tired and cold, not having any blankets in his tiny, drafty room. Yoongi was certain that the old man had broken a rib or two. Why else would he still be in that much pain and why would he have heard the crunch when he was kicked?

 

Yoongi pulled himself into a ball, as tightly as he could without causing himself more pain, and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He wanted to stay awake and help Jimin out of whatever was going on but he couldn't. He felt himself drifting off again, the pain subsiding and the cold air seeming not so cold anymore. He heard Jimin cry out one more time and felt a wave of guilt crush his entire body.

 

He slowly fell into unconsciousness, with his last thought ' _I'm sorry Jimin.'_

 

**_A /N: So, that just happened. Hopefully you all looked passed the horrible events that have happened to Yoongi and Jimin and will continue to read the story. I do have a really good plot outlined and I'm excited to share it with you all. So please let me know what you thought about the prologue. Comment, vote and share. I love you all. Saranghae!! _ **


	2. Chapter 01: A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets the new manager at his workplace and comes home to his loving boyfriend but soon drama ensues.
> 
> Yoongi meets his new neighbour and the really annoying store guy just down the road who always wants to talk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mature themes, mature language

Park Jimin was the best at his job. He prided himself on that. There wasn't much that he had ever been good at, but dancing was his calling in life. He just wished he didn't have people sticking dollar bills in his underwear while he did it. But it kept him afloat so he didn't really care that much.

He twisted around the pole and dropped to his knees, pushing his thighs apart slowly. The crowd cheered and threw more bills at the stage. He let his hands wander over his own body before straightening his legs and then standing up again. He let his body do a few rolls before turning around and giving a small twerk. He had a rather large bottom and knew how to use it to his advantage. And when his perfect globes began to bounce, the crowd screamed and threw more money to him.

Jimin didn't a few more sexy ticks and then walked off the stage. His manager met him in his dressing room with a smile. "I'll have your money collected and brought in to you in a few minutes. You did well today, Park." He told the young man proudly.

Park. You're such a good boy, Park. He could hear his dirt bag foster father telling him in the back of his mind and it triggered an emotion he thought he had buried a long time ago. He glanced back at the manager with a straight face. "Please don't call me that." He told him in a small voice.

The man frowned and held his hand out to touch Jimin's shoulder reassuringly but the younger simply flinched away. "I'm sorry." He told. Jimin looked away and the manager brought his hand back to his own side, unsure of what had happened to suddenly change the young dancers mood. "What do I call you then?" He asked. After all, he had only started working a few days ago and was still in the process of learning everyone's names and preferences.

Jimin gave a small look and realized that he was being rude with the way he was acting. "Sorry, Sir. I just, I don't really like my last name that much." He excused, not really lying. "Please just call me Jimin. And what is your name again?" He tried to make small talk so the man wouldn't feel like Jimin had been so disrespectful. The last thing he needed was to loose his job over a tiny misunderstanding.

"Oh, alright, Jimin it is then." He spoke excitedly. He held his hand out to shake and Jimin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "And I'm Kim Namjoon but you can call me basically anything you feel like calling me." He told. "I'm pretty sure I'm your hyung though so feel free to call me that." He offered.

Jimin nodded his head and shook Namjoon's hand before pulling back and sitting at the chair in front of a mirror. He took off his stage makeup and earrings before standing again to grab his clothes. He reached his hands down his pink underwear first to pull out all the dollar bills tucked inside. Namjoon stood there the whole time, not really sure what to do with himself.

Jimin pulled his underwear off without even caring that the other man was standing there watching the whole thing. He didn't care who saw him naked anymore. He stopped caring years ago. He would strip in front of whoever was there and didn't turn away.

He pulled on his actual clothes and pulled his bag over his shoulder. There was a soft knock on the door and then a young woman opened the door. She handed Jimin an envelop with all his cash inside, which the man put into his bag. He nodded at the woman and she left.

Jimin glanced back at Namjoon with a tiny smile. "Well, I should get going. My boyfriend is waiting for me at home and he doesn't like it when I'm late." Jimin admitted.

Namjoon nodded his head. "You work tomorrow night, right?" He asked. Jimin nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow then, Jimin." He told.

The other nodded again and headed out the door quickly. He wasn't lying when he said his boyfriend didn't like it when Jimin was late. His boyfriend was very possessive and if Jimin took longer than the expected time he was given, Hoseok began to think Jimin was with another man. And Hoseok already told Jimin that wouldn't share. Never! Jimin belongs to Hoseok and that's all there is to it. And he proved that the last time Jimin came home an hour later than they had discussed. He wouldn't make that mistake a second time.

Jimin glance at the time on his phone before he began to rush home. He was due to walk through the that rusty old door in the next ten minutes and if he didn't, well, Jimin didn't want to find out what would happen.

The twenty two year old man ran almost all the way home, making it only a few minutes late. He opened the door and was greeted by the scent of cigarettes and burnt pasta. "Hobi. I'm home!" Jimin called out.

Hoseok came out of the bedroom, already drunk. "Hey, Jimin. Come to bed so we can play, baby." The older mumbled through drunken slurs.

Jimin took off his shoes and walked toward the room quickly. He was tired but he never disobeyed Hoseok. There was never a reason to. The older had never forced him into doing something he truly didn't want to do and he believed that he never would. Hoseok grabbed the younger man and threw him onto the bed. He pulled his own clothes off and then began undoing Jimin's, hastily, needy for the younger males body to envelop his.

Hoseok's lips pressed down on Jimin's and he stole sloppy, tongue battling, teeth clashing kisses. If Jimin were to be honest with himself, he really wasn't in the mood to have sex. He wanted to just go to sleep and forget the events of that day. He had been assaulted by a drunk man at the club just before he performed. And even earlier than that, he had been involved in a tiny fight between two other men in the street.

So no, he didn't really have the energy to give his boyfriend what he craved tonight. He would rather jump into a burning hot shower and go straight to bed. But he would treat Hoseok and do what he wanted afterwards. And since Hoseok was so drunk, he wouldn't last very long anyways. Jimin would put up with it until the older was finished and fell asleep. He was happy to do so.

Hoseok practically flopped on top the younger and Jimin made sure to give reassuring moans every few seconds to make his boyfriend feel accomplished. The older male was sloppy and Jimin didn't really feel pleased at all. He was a bit rough too, which in turn sort of left Jimin with a dull stinging in his rear end.

Hoseok left wet, gross kisses over Jimin's mouth, missing his lips half the time and panted loudly, the smell of alcohol fanning out in his breath. The younger felt slightly disgusted but still wanted Hoseok to get off so he let him continue to satisfy himself. It happened a lot these days; Hoseok getting drunk and then Jimin coming home only to be felt up, give a quick fuck and then lie practically alone and completely unsatisfied.

And like Jimin figured, Hoseok didn't last long before he had cum and fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Jimin's waist. Jimin waited a few minutes to make sure Hoseok was really asleep before he moved his arm and slipped out of bed.

He headed to the kitchen to reheat some of the pasta, hating how bad of a cook Hoseok was. But he shoved it down just to make sure he had something in his stomach. Though, that never proved to be a good idea since he almost always vomited immediately afterwards. But hey, at least he tried.

Jimin grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged half of it down before opening the cupboard and grabbing the bottle of pills and swallowing two down with a mouthful of beer. He had troubles sleeping. No doubt it stemmed from the things that had happened during his childhood, but it was a struggle nonetheless. He was prescribed sleeping pills a few years ago to help but they usually gave him bad dreams so he would choose when he 'needed' to take the pills and when he didn't. And tonight, he decided he needed them.

So, he swallowed the pills down, chugged the rest of his beer and headed back to his room. Jimin crawled under the blankets and turned away from Hoseok, a single stray tear rolling down his cheek before closing his eyes and allowing the pills to do their job.

••• ••• •••

Yoongi was on his way back to his incredibly monitored apartment. He stopped off at the corner store to pick up some milk for cereal, often what he called his dinner. Though, he was quite handy with the stove, he was often too lazy to cook anything so he just stuck with a good ol' bowl of cereal.

"Hi. Did you find everything you were looking for?" The cashier asked him. Yoongi only nodded. The boy raised his brow at Yoongi's uninterested answer then told him his total and Yoongi handed him a bill before walking out of the store, not even bothering to grab the change. "Hey, you forgot your change!" The handsome, young male yelled out.

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders only stopping for a moment. "Keep it." He responded before walking off again. He walked into the building and went up the four flights of stairs, never once taking the elevator since the day he moved in nearly six months ago.

The man entered his tiny apartment. He wished he could bring an animal for company. His place was small and boring and he never had company over since it was against the rules unless the company he had was approved by his parole officer. And his parole officer didn't really seem to like the shorter male that much. He had shown him that when he threatened to send Yoongi back to jail when he was only ten minutes late for curfew. It was the first and only time he was late and he would have been on time but the bus, his only form of transportation between home and work, had broke down, so he walked the rest of the way and when he got home, his parole officer was waiting in the hallway ready to ship him off. Needless to say, he doesn't really try to push the rules with his parole officer.

When he closed the door, he locked it before slumping on the ripped up couch. He closed his eyes, getting ready to go to sleep after a long, arduous day at work. But then there was the sound of a new parolee in the hallway. He was rather loud but sounded sort of like he was actually afraid. It was probably a young kid who was just angry because he had been caught and was now stuck on lockdown. He seemed to ask a lot of questions so Yoongi figured it was probably the kids first time as a parolee.

Yoongi groaned before shoving headphones over his ears and blasting music to drown the boy out. And it worked. Music was often Yoongi's one and only escape from the troubles of life. Through deep lyrics and a heavy beat, Yoongi felt at ease, relaxed and like he was actually a person. And with the calm, warm feeling in his chest, Yoongi let the music lull him to sleep.

Yoongi awoke the next day, his alarm blaring out a sound that felt deafening to his ears. He had gone to his bed later the night before so that his body wouldn't get too sore. But today, he would rather just skip work. He was just too tired to spend his day in a flower shop. The smell of the shop always made his head spin in a way that sent an overwhelming nauseous feeling deep in his gut and gave him a headache. But unfortunately, the owner of the shop was the only place that was willing to hire an ex-con.

Yoongi mumbled out low curse words at his distaste for the early morning wake up before hauling his body out of bed and getting ready for work. He rolled his coat over his shoulder and grabbed his keys before walking out the door and locking his apartment up.

Just as Yoongi went to walk down the hall, he bumped into a tall, solid figure. At first, he thought it was his parole officer but the person put out their hand to stop Yoongi from falling, something his officer would never bother doing. He looked up and saw a young boy, around 17 or 18 if he were to guess.

"I'm so sorry, mister! I didn't mean to bump you!" The boy panicked. He steadied Yoongi and the older dusted himself off, pushing away from the kid. "Are you okay?"

Yoongi nodded and began to walk away. "I'm fine. Watch yourself next time, kid." He warned. As he was walking away, his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled back a little bit. He yanked his hand away and glared. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, brat?!" He seethed angrily.

The younger boy jumped at the sudden mood change and bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect." He told. "I just- you dropped your keys." He blurted out as he held the keys up for Yoongi to see.

The older males face softened a tiny bit at realizing he was overreacting. He snatched his keys and walked away, the younger boy standing there with his heart hammering wildly in his chest. The younger knew that the building was full of ex convicts so he didn't expect to make friends his first day but he wasn't expecting such an angry man to live right beside him.

Yoongi headed to work and did the same thing he does every day; handle the front desk and take care of the needs of customers. He was originally expected to also give advice on which flowers to buy for a specific occasion but he knew nothing about flowers and was quickly told to tell customers with flower questions to approach the manager instead. That man was very informed about plants and seemed to know everything a person could about plant life.

Yoongi didn't idolize that man at all. He actually thought he was rather boring and nerdy, the type of man that he didn't like to associate with. But then again, Yoongi didn't have any friends that weren't already in jail. Even then, he didn't have many of those either.

Yoongi was a rather independent and antisocial being who preferred to be alone in the confines of the four walls which made up his room. But he didn't get the choice of being alone when he had to keep up with the demands of his parole, which were quite strict.

Yoongi spent the day ignoring the customers as much as he was allowed before his shift ended at six, going back home to his quaint apartment. He was excited to be home but just before he got there, he remembered the milk he had left out the night before. "Well, that probably isn't safe to drink anymore." He spoke to himself. He turned around and headed to the store to buy more.

The same guy was there. He must have recently been hired. Yoongi thought to himself. The man hadn't been there a week ago. He grabbed another carton of milk and set it on the counter. _Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me. Please don't ta-_

"Found everything you were looking for?" The man asked. Yoongi nodded his head and put the money down on the counter. "Great!" The man seemed happy. "So, you and your girlfriend must drink a lot of milk if you're already out in one night, huh." He tried making up conversation.

Yoongi shrugged. "I guess so." He replied. He grabbed the carton of milk and walked away, once again leaving without his change.

He heard the cashier yell something to another person before running out the door after him. "Why do you keep leaving without your change?!" The man asked through harsh panting. "And follow up...why the hell are you such a fast walker?"

Yoongi stopped and gave the man an look of non-interest. "Because I don't really need it and because I am on a strict time limit of how long I'm allowed to take from work to home." He told.

"Oh, so you live in the building over there then?" The cashier asked, pointing at the building at the end of the street. Yoongi gave a somewhat suspicious look, not sure if he should answer. The last person who found out about him literally screamed, hit him with her purse and then ran down the street calling out for help. He didn't think the cashier would do that but he's been known to be wrong every once in a while. "Don't worry. There's no judgements from me. My little brother lives there. He actually just moved in yesterday." The man explained.

Yoongi nodded. "Cool." He mumbled out before turning to walk away again but the cashier grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I'm sure you've seen him already. He mentioned a guy that fits your description perfectly. Said the guy yelled at him this morning for bumping him."

Yoongi nodded his head knowing that it was the kid next door to him. "He should watch where he's going." He told the older man. "He's pretty quick to apologize though so I guess it wasn't that big a deal." He admitted.

The other man shook his head. "Yeah, he always does that now. I had to basically smack it into his head but he finally learned that a simple bow and apology can save him from getting his butt kicked." He chuckled out. "Anyways, I'm Kim Seokjin. Most people call me Jin." He introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake.

Yoongi doesn't like touching other people but figured Jin might follow him again if he didn't. So he shook the man's hand and then went to walk off again. But he was once again pulled back. "Okay, stop grabbing me or I'm gonna get pissed off. I'm trying really hard not to break my parole officers redo cultus rules but I hate being told cheddar so keep your fucking hands off of me!" He yelled out at the older male.

Jin gave Yoongi look that said he was about to slap him if he continued to disrespect him like that. "Sheesh, I just wanted to know your name, grumpy." He rolled his eyes.

Yoongi glared at him. "Yoongi. Now piss off before I get in shit." He warned and stalked off toward his apartment. _God! Why can nobody leave me to live in peace?_ Yoongi asked to himself _._

And just as Yoongi was about to enter his apartment, the new kid popped out of his own apartment next to his with a big smile on his face. The younger gave a quick bow. "Welcome home, hyung." 


End file.
